overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Albedo
:"Overseer of the Floor Guardians Albedo, at your command." ::- Albedo's Introduction Albedo (アルベド) is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She is in charge of the general management and supervises the activities of the seven Floor Guardians, meaning that she ranks above all the other NPCs in Nazarick. She is the sister of Nigredo and Rubedo. She was created by Tabula Smaragdina. Appearance An impeccable beauty, Albedo is a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings. Albedo wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spiderweb necklace that covers her shoulders and chest. In combat, she wears an impressive black full plate armor with a unique helm and carries a battle-axe with her. Like Shalltear, Albedo has a true form as a heteromorphic race NPC. Shalltear called her "Big mouthed gorilla" when they quarreled, so her true form may be quite large in size. Personality Extremely loyal and extremely in love, Albedo is completely infatuated with Ainz, often showing obsessive tendencies when it comes to his affairs. She is always vying for Ainz's affection, showcasing outbursts of jealousy whenever anyone else appears to be getting close to him. Yet despite this, she states that as the Supreme Ruler, it would be bizarre for him to only take one wife, implying that she would be content with him taking others as wives as long as she was the one he loves the most. Among all the Guardians, She is the most vocal when it comes to expressing her opinions. She will openly denounce any statement or action deemed inappropriate, reaching the point where Ainz sometimes considers it an annoyance. As the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, she is very levelheaded. Albedo can make calm and collected judgments that even Ainz, sometimes, doesn't think of. She takes Ainz's orders as top priority and absolute, punishing anyone, even a Floor Guardian, who'd dare to belittle his orders. Like many others in Nazarick, she absolutely loathes humans and views them as an inferior species. Background Albedo and her other sisters were created by Tabula Smaragdina. She was originally programmed to be a nymphomaniac, but Momonga altered her personality and changed her setting to be madly in love with him instead. Chronology The Undead King Arc Moments before YGGDRASIL is expected to shut down, Momonga changed Albedo's character information to be in love with him as a joke. Albedo is the first NPC to speak to Momonga when the Great Tomb of Nazarick is transported to the New World. Confused at his strange behavior, Albedo asks if he required anything of her. Ainz orders her to assemble the floor guardian at the six floor. She and along with Demiurge are the last floor guardians to arrived. They introduce themself and pledge their absolute loyalty to Momonga. Albedo accompany Ainz to saved Carne Village and also fight the Sunlight Scripture. After that, they return to Nazarick. Albedo and other floor guardians prepare for their own plan on taking over world for Ainz. The Dark Warrior Arc Albedo is left in-charge of managing Nazarick while Ainz was away for gathering more information as an adventurer at E-Rantel. She was lying naked in Ainz's bed when Narberal Gamma contacted her, updating her on Ainz's status. She was appalled when she heard that Narberal was sharing a room with Ainz. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Albedo informs Ainz that Shalltear has rebelled. Albedo accompany Ainz to visit Nigredo at the fifth floor, and requesting her to locate Shalltear. She was ordered to dispose Kralgra, who ignore Ainz's advice. After the Wish Upon a Star spell fails, Aldedo tells Ainz to retreat back to Nazarick. Albedo accompany Ainz to the Treasury to get a World Item. She encounters her creator, Tabula Smaragdina but found out it wasn't him, it's was Pandora's Actor, Ainz's personal NPC creation. Albedo tries to persuades Ainz to never leave Nazarick but Ainz reassures her that he will kill Shalltear. Ainz orders Albedo to restraint anyone, who likely to intervene his fight with Shalltear. She restrainted and tells Demiurge that Ainz will emerge victorious against Shalltear. After the revival of Shalltear, Albedo and the other floor guardians beg Ainz to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents that may come. The Lizard Man Heroes Arc When she hears Cocytus's suggest on sparing the lizardman. She threatens Cocytus for disobeying Ainz's order but Ainz restraint her and Ainz's complied with Cocytus' suggestion. Albedo along with the other Floor Guardians threatens and intimidates the Lizardman so that they become part of Nazarick. The Two Leaders Arc In Ainz's bedroom, after hearing Ainz's said, she tries to rape him but was restrained by Mare and several Eight-edge Assassins. She was then punished to three days of solitary confinement.. Albedo and Shalltear wish to bath with Ainz, but he refuses and sends them to the ladies' bath. They try to go to the men's bath but were attacked by Lion Golems, with the other male Guardians soon joining in. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Albedo stayed behind in Nazarick while Demiurge and others supported Sebas Tian in rescuing Tsuare from the Eight Fingers. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Albedo greeted Ainz's return from the adventurer's campsite around the Tomb. She and her master monitor the workers, and prepares their slaughter by Nazarick's defense system. Trivia *In the web novel, Albedo does not exist. *Albedo is a Latin word meaning "whiteness". *Albedo is the second NPC to be given the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. * While Albedo is limited to only one set of clothes, she possesses several different kinds of underwear. *It is revealed that Albedo has a strong hatred against all 41 Supreme Beings except Ainz. The actual reason is not known yet. *It is hinted in volume 7 that Albedo is scheming to annihilate all of the other guild members if they are found. *In the manga, Albedo's armor looked bulky instead of femine-shaped like in the anime. Others could have mistaken her for a man if it wasn't for her voice. Quotes * (To Momonga): "Will I have my first time here? Should I undress myself? Or would I trouble Momonga-sama? Wearing clothes, later on they might get dirty. No, if Momonga-sama wants me to wear these clothes, then I have no objections." * (To Momonga):'' "The absolute ruler of us all, our greatest master and also my most beloved person."'' * (To Momonga about Humans): "I don’t like them. Humans are fragile and inferior creatures. If I crush them like insects, there would be a pretty sight to behold." * (To the Sunlight Scripture): "You lower lifeforms! T-, to dare to do this kind of thing to our most beloved ruler Ainz-sama! To make my favorite and most loved person feel pain, is to not know your own abilities! I absolutely will not forgive you. I will let you taste the most amount of pain you have ever felt until you go mad! Using acid to corrode your four limbs, then cut off your genitals, make them into mincemeat and make you eat them! After that use healing spells to cure you! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Damn! Damn damn damn damn, my heart is about to explode!" * (To Narberal): "With Shalltear out on a mission, I will use this chance to leisurely bridge the distance between me and Ainz-sama! It might be a difficult fort to conquer, but by attacking in waves it will eventually fall after taking a beachhead! When that glorious day comes, Shalltear will shed tears of regret!" * (To Demiurge): "Be it cleaning, laundry or sewing skills, I am at the level of professionals. For the child that might be born in the future, I had made clothes and socks. All the way till five years old." * (During Shalltear's betrayal): "Ainz-sama, my beloved, I am your faithful dog, your slave. Even if all of Nazarick were to turn against you, I would still stand by your side." * (To Ainz): "Why!? Why can you not make that promise? Did you have thoughts about abandoning us already? Why!? Is there something which makes you unhappy? If you would just explain, I will immediately remedy it! If you think of me as a hindrance, I shall immediately take my own life!" * (To Demiurge about Ainz): "He is the one who wears the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, the one who rules over us all, the one who is both high and supreme. Such a being has declared his victory with his name." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick